The Scavenger
by Silverscale
Summary: X.Rated for language, slight adult situations and bloody battles, in later chapters.X There is a legend in Jade and the Undead Realm of a werecreature known as the Scavenger, a beast that killed people 10 millenniums ago. And now it has returned.
1. The Mistake of Iceron

The Scavenger

By Silverscale

Crossover: Ranma½ and Golden Digger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Digger or Ranma½.

A/N: I hope you will enjoy the story, but not that this story will have a slightly Dark Ranma, Dark but not Evil.

Matchup: Ranma/Karia/Julia/Cyan

"English"

"_Other Language"_

**Scene/s**

Chapter One: The Mistake of Iceron.

**Iceron's Lab Notes from 10.000 Years Ago**

**Note 1**

I have found a new specimen, it was the dead corpse of a six years old child, and it had appeared out of nowhere and landed in my lab. The corpse was still warm when it arrived and I used my magic to contain it in a chamber of time until further notice. I am going to create the most unique were-creature and my personal body guard and commander. The corpse is really well developed in the way of bio energy manipulation and physical strength so it will become the perfect warrior.

**Note 2**

The experiment goes well. The corpse's human blood has been replaced with a mix of Hyena, Coyote, Fox, Jackal, Lion, Anaconda, White Shark, Marine Eel, Golden Eagle, Condor and Vulture blood. My creation's soon-to-be complete body has adapted to the blood and has changed into the perfect body, it will be granted the ability to change itself to different forms since it's a multi-were and doesn't have a specific race. I have given it higher abilities then any of my latest creations and also given it a small boost of body mass so it will be tall and muscular in its human form, and even more in its hybrid forms, the ladies sure won't be complaining about him hehehe.

**Note 3**

I have returned the body to life and used some advance spells to make it the most powerful were creature in existence. I have made it immune to silver, I have given it the ability to create any kind of were-creature by biting its victim with a vision of an animal in its mind and I have made it unable to die by magic, other were-creatures and total annihilation. Though it will take a while for it to recover if it's annihilated so there's nothing remaining, it will take around a month for it to heal completely. So basically I have made an immortal were-creature with immunity to silver and the ability to make new and old were-creatures. And the fact that the were-creature can still feel pain from attacks, if they're strong enough to make it hurt that's it, gives it a chance to adapt to pain both magical and physical.

**Note 4**

My creation has awakened and follows my every command without question, which is good. But I have a strange feeling in my guts that I should give my creation something extra so it can protect me better.

**Note 5**

I have come up with a brilliant idea! I shall give my creation complete control over two kinds of magic that is rarely used nowadays. I am going to grant it complete control over shadow magic and blood magic, this way it will be able to adapt to magic ad learn to protect itself from magical attacks that hurts both mind and body.

**Note 6**

Something is wrong. My creation has followed my every command and learned beyond what I thought it would, which is good. But I still have a bad feeling in me, the wererats has tried to kill me but my creation defended me within question, but yet I can't shake of the feeling that my creation is doing things behind my back without my permission.

**Note 7**

I have come up with a decision. My creation is perfect, to perfect, it can't be control by me anymore, and it has adapted to my commands and deleted them from its mind. I will need to either destroy it or seal it away. I can only hope that it's not too late.

**Final Note**

I can hardly believe it! My creation was able to break through my attempts to reconstruct his commands. He was able to shatter the containment spell I had put on him within twenty seconds! Not even an Archmage can do that! My creation had then rushed into one of the shadows in my lab and disappeared. I can only assume that my creation hasn't become immune to aging and I can only hope that it will die in time… and if not… then I pray for every soul in this world and hope that they will forgive me… for I have released the Scavenger…

To be continued

A/N: I hope you liked it, I have had this story in my head for a long time now and I have finally done the first chapter, I will make the second chapter soon.


	2. The Terror of the Three Worlds

The Scavenger

By Silverscale

Crossover: Ranma½ and Golden Digger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Digger or Ranma½.

A/N: I hope you will enjoy the story, but not that this story will have a slightly Dark Ranma, Dark but not Evil.

Matchup: Ranma/Karia/Julia/Cyan

"English"

"_Other Language"_

**Scene/s**

Chapter Two: The Terror of the Three Worlds.

**Jade, Year 1962, Seer's Hamlet**

It is night and everybody is asleep, except a lone man dressed in the black robes of a priest with long grey beard is sitting alone in the dark reading room in the library of Seer's Hamlet. He's reading an ancient book that was written 10.000 years ago by a lone adventuring dwarf by the name of Walton Stonehammer. The diary told the man of the Day of the Scavenger, a well-known fairy tale that was about the day when the Scavenger, a demonic were-creature that could change into anything that was related to scavengers, came to Jade and grave the people of Jade tales and memories of spine chilling terrors, ruthless bloodbaths and never ending battles that didn't seem to end.

The diary told about all of the battles with the terror and how, when everything seemed hopeless, the Scavenger disappeared from the dimension of Jade without a trace, leaving a blood covered, shaking and yet relived Jade behind. It was like a warrior who lets a bleeding and weakened opponent to live in what could be seen as pithy for the opponent's life, disgust by the opponent's weakness, honor to not kill someone who's down, mercy for those who can't defend themselves, or dissatisfaction of the battle… or all of it.

The Scavenger is still well-known in Jade and the fact that every mother used the threat 'Behave or the Scavenger will get you!' when their children misbehaved only raised the fear of the ancient horror. The diary of Walton Stonehammer just raised the fear and even today after 10.000 years is the people of Jade and the Undead Realm shaking in fear that the ancient terror will return. The Earth Realm only knows of the Scavenger by the legends and fairy tales of three monsters, the Chimera, only that the goat head really was a white furred jackal head, the Griffon and the Cerberus.

The robe dressed man chuckled and closed the diary before it disappeared back to its place with a flicker of magic. The man then left the library and wandered the dark streets of Seer's Hamlet and whispered softly. "If only they knew… if only they knew…" The man then disappeared into the darkness and so did the sound of his foot steps.

**Jade, 4 Months Later, the Dim Crag Mountains, Leep's Point**

Leep was training his students with his normal tactic, which is grab their assets and make them hunt him all over the fortress, sometimes farther, and then back again. And repeat that until they catch him and beat him up, or if they faint of exhaustion because of the running. But today there was something amiss, something that made the old lecher very nervous and scared, which he rarely became.

The strange tension was making the old martial artist slow down in his running and the students soon reached him and beat him up and his favorite student, Julia Brigand, gave him a foot in the groin before she felt satisfied enough to return to her training. The mangled martial artist stood up after a few minutes of resting and then looked up at the dark clouds that had began to gather over Seer's Hamlet and muttered softly. "Something isn't right I can practically feel it in my bones."

**Main Guard, Viper's Room**

Viper Arboc, the current Armmaster of Jade, looked up as he suddenly sensed something that wasn't right, not only that but he also felt that a time of darkness would soon start, for him. He looked out from his window and saw dark clouds gather in the horizon.

**Ryden, Brigand Household**

Tsunami Brigand and his wife Mumsey Brigand were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner when they suddenly felt something was amiss. They looked at each other and then walked out and looked toward the dark clouds that were gathering over Seer's Hamlet.

**Gneiss' Tower**

Gneiss was training his apprentice, Theodore 'Pisqual' Digger, when he suddenly felt that something wasn't right. He looked out from his window toward where he sensed then tension and saw dark clouds gather above Seer's Hamlet. It wasn't a normal storm it was practically made of Ethereal Energy, chi, nature energy, and Ki, life energy, in a large mix. Something was going to happen, something big.

**Sabbo's Secret Hideout in the Underground**

Sabbo was sitting in his office when he suddenly felt that something was wrong. He walked into the shadows and disappeared.

**On a Mountain Two Miles from Seer's Hamlet**

Sabbo came out from the shadow of a rock and looked at Seer's Hamlet and saw the dark cloud gathering. He frowned when he saw black, red, blue, white, green, yellow, brown, dark red and even purple lightning arch through the clouds. Something big was happening.

**The Home of the Shadow Elves**

All the shadow elves were minding their own businesses when they suddenly felt that something was very wrong. The shadow elves then did something they had never done. They all went out from their home leaving it empty, except the shadow in the Third Chamber.

**The Mountain**

Sabbo blinked as the entire shadow elf population suddenly came out from portals and filled the entire mountain top to the limit. They all watched the strange storm clouds and they all were wondered what was happening.

**Seer's Hamlet**

The Northern Edge Guard, which was made of Marcus and Aelia Silvaer, two married jagweres, Pantha, a female were-panther, Tora, a white furred were-tiger, and their leader Gaja, a male jagwere/were-lion mix, was watching the storm clouds in the sky as lightning of all kinds of colors arched through them. They felt that something was going to happen, something big.

Then it happened.

The storm clouds began to swirl together and all the lightning gathered in the storm's eye. Then there was a blinding flash and a black gigantic lightning bolt shoot down toward the square of Seer's Hamlet, it passed through the giant trees and the magical shields as if they weren't there and then struck the square. There was a loud boom and a dark dome rose from the place where the lightning stuck, it rose until it covered the entire city. The dome then shrunk with fast speed and when it was gone there was a loud explosion and then a blinding flash.

The light slowly faded away and those who could see the square saw a large dark figure where the lightning had struck. The figure was 8, 6 feet tall with the muscular body of a man. The figure's long and wild hair that was tied in a long ponytail blew in the storm wind. The figure looks up toward the storm and then the figure's eyes glows a deep red and it then raises one of its large hands and suddenly the storm calms and dissolves, letting the sun come forth. When there was no more trace of the dark storm the figure's looks was revealed by the sun light.

The figure was a male man with completely black hair. The beginning of a beard lined his jaw and chin. The man's face was handsome and hard but yet soft. The man's red eyes glow as strong as lanterns as he looks around. The man was dressed in dark red leather armor with different kinds of black colored bones and black colored skulls on it. The armor also has a long red cloak with the image of a black griffon on it. The man had a black belt with a dragon skull in the middle and four bags of holding tied to it. The man opened one of the bags and pulled out a black helmet with a skull shaped visor and put it on his head, his red eyes' glow made it look demonic.

(Think of the Necromancer armors in Diablo II but with dark red leather and black bones and with a red cloak with a griffon on.)

The man then turned toward the Edge Guards that was watching him and his glowing orbs smiled at them and he then crossed his arms and spoke with a deep and very handsome voice. "It has been a long time since my last visit in Jade… and it has been an even longer time since I saw one of Iceron's creations. Ah so many decades has passed since I escaped from the service of Iceron and fled into this dimension. And when I think of how my mind was restored from its insane state I can't remember a time when I had been covered in so much innocent blood. Blood of the innocent people I had massacred in my insane state. It took a couple years before my state was broken and I fled to try and regain my humanity… What I didn't know was that my humanity had been lost for 100 years by then!" The man then laughed a cold and emotionless laughter that echoed over the entire world of Jade. The laughter reminded those, who had been in Africa in the Earth Realm, of the laughter of a hyena.

The Edge Guards watched the laughing man and shivered as they saw his red eyes glow with cold sadness and despair. The man then stopped laughing and began to walk away toward the west. Gaja then regained his wits and walked forward and shouted. "Halt! Who or what are you and why have you come to Jade?"

The man stopped and slowly turned around. The man's red orbs glowed brighter as he gave the were-mix an emotionless stare that made Gaja's spine shiver. The man then spoke with a cold and emotionless voice. "I am Ranma Chimera, I have come to Jade to try and heal the wounds I gave it when I came here 10.000 years ago… I am the greatest creation of Iceron… I am the so-called Terror of the Three Worlds… I am… The Scavenger…"

The man then suddenly shifted into a 10, 5 feet tall humanoid griffon, his helmet morphed to fit his eagle head and his armor morphed to fit his larger body. The griffon man then took flight with his large wings and flew up into the air and let out a loud shriek before he disappeared, leaving a group of pale, terrified and shaking Edge guards behind.

The pawns have been set… the players is ready… let the game begin…

To be continued

A/N: Hope you liked it. I hope you will review. Note that flames will be placed in the fireplace.


End file.
